


Сидеть ровно

by Takihara



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dubcon, секс с использованием посторонних предметов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Джим будет наказан





	Сидеть ровно

**Author's Note:**

> вероятен сквик

— Значит, не можешь сидеть на жопе ровно? — обозленный Маккой переходит на крик. Он взбешен, нет, он разъярен, и всему виной — Джим. Тот стоит перед ним на коленях, брюки и трусы спущены, член воинственно торчит вверх. А неподалеку панически одевается какой-то мулат, в плечах раза в полтора шире Маккоя. Только вот боятся здесь, спасибо репутации, именно Маккоя. И дело не только в репутации, впрочем, но об этом лучше не задумываться. 

Джим, чертов мальчишка, опять не удержал член в руках... или, точнее, дырку в штанах. И это за четыре часа до гребаного выпускного экзамена с курса. К которому Джим, разумеется, ни хрена не готовился, даже учитывая, что сдавать он должен был в одиночку и целой комиссии: замахнулся на обучение по сокращенной программе — так изволь соответствовать!.. 

Ерзая на коленях, Джим не отводит от Маккоя заискивающий взгляд, смотрит, как тот выгоняет мулата за дверь, как возвращается и встает перед ним. Маккой все еще пылает от ярости, и руки у него чешутся что-то сделать, как-то втемяшить в голову этому идиоту, почему он неправ, почему ему нужно вырваться из загула, затянувшегося почти на полгода, почему нужно взяться за ум, в конце-то концов. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спрашивает он и, пытаясь успокоиться, оглядывает комнату. Приглушенное освещение, два бокала на столе, пустая бутылка вина под столом — все следы романтической встречи налицо. 

— Просто… хочется, — тянет Джим, но это не ответ, и это бесит Маккоя еще больше. 

Кроме того, в нем играет тяжелая, обжигающая ревность наряду со злобой, потому что Джим для своих пьяных развлечений выбирает кого угодно, только не самого Маккоя — то ли опасается, то ли еще что, но никогда не делает никаких поползновений, намеков в его сторону, вот Маккоя и несет. 

— Хочется? — шипит он. — Чего хочется, придурок? Пить, развлекаться и подставлять жопу вместо того, чтобы учиться?.. 

И Джим — Маккой глазам не верит — несмело кивает. И это срывает обычно такой спокойный разум Маккоя с накатанной колеи и заставляет вздрагивать от желания хоть что-то уже сделать, как-то вдолбить Джиму, что он неправ, но он уже это думал, и надо переходить к действиям. Взглядом он натыкается на все еще стоящий и почти манящий член Джима и только больше раздражается.

— Перевернись, — приказывает Маккой, одновременно толкая Джима в плечо. Тот послушно разворачивается и становится на четвереньки, повинуясь нажиму. Теперь его задница оттопыривается прямо перед Маккоем, и тот, не выдержав, отвешивает шлепок. 

— Значит, подставлять жопу… — предвкушающе сообщает он этой самой жопе и ищущим взглядом смотрит по сторонам. Быстро находит подходящий объект — бутылку, попутно обнаруживает смазку и ставит рядом с собой. Джим молчит, и это почти не напрягает, но Маккой решает, что стоит подстраховаться. Стянув с себя ремень, он перегибается через Джима, почти ложась на него сверху, и обматывает ему руки. Ремень брючный: тонкий, кожаный, гибкий, так что узел получается легко и вроде бы крепкий: Маккой дергает, убеждаясь в этом. 

— Боунс… — кажется, Джим начинает трезветь и осознавать, во что вляпался, но сопротивляться пока не пробует. И хорошо, иначе это раззадорило бы Маккоя еще больше. А так он просто выпрямляется и пальцем трогает анальное отверстие Джима: растянутое, откровенно мокрое, и удовлетворенно хмыкает, отпихивая ногой тюбик со смазкой подальше, чтобы не мешалась. 

— Никаких «Боунс», парень, — сообщает он, снова наклоняется и зажимает рукой Джиму рот — прибежавшие на крик лишние свидетели ему не нужны. Затем берет бутылку, протирает пальцами горлышко и аккуратно вводит его в анальное отверстие. Джим под его пальцами скулит, дергается, но не сильно: кажется, до него доходит, что он может сам себе повредить. Только сильнее сжав пальцы на его лице, Маккой продолжает вводить бутылку. Мышцы у Джима растянуты достаточно, член у мулата был большой и толстый, так что Маккой действует не слишком бережно. Конечно, это все равно медленнее, чем ему хочется: вогнать одним движением до самого основания, так, что потом не подцепить, не вытащить, заставить ходить Джима с этой бутылкой целую вечность, пока тот снова не упадет на колени и не взвоет. 

Но рукой он двигает медленно: вводит горлышко до определенного предела, потом двигает им на пробу, вызывая в Джиме дрожь, затем почти вынимает ее и одним толчком вгоняет обратно. Повторить. Повторить. Завершить. Маккой убирает руку со рта Джима, и тот выдыхает, но рано: выпрямившись, Маккой снова вводит бутылку внутрь, не отводя взгляда. Ему хочется видеть, как сжимаются мышцы на мутном темном стекле, как скользит по нему тонкая, нежная кожица, горлышко словно само скользит глубже, как… Он мотает головой, вдруг обнаружив, что увлекся и что бутылка ушла в отверстие уже на добрый десяток сантиметров. 

— А теперь — ложись, — командует Маккой и помогает Джиму опуститься на бок, специально избегая его недоуменного и больного взгляда, словно у побитого щенка. Член у него, впрочем, все еще стоит, и это портит все старательно создаваемое Джимом впечатление — тот явно наслаждается, хотя и не показывает этого. 

Хмыкнув, Маккой вытягивает ремень из брюк Джима и заставляет его сдвинуть ноги; ощущение внутри чего-то твердого так становится еще сильнее и ярче; затем обвязывает и их, не давая раздвинуть. И наконец отходит в сторону, присаживается на подоконник и закуривает, с удовольствием разглядывая картину. Вместо пепельницы он использует один из пустых бокалов — с тайным злорадством. 

— Боунс?.. — начинает Джим. 

— За каждое слово — плюс пять минут лежания, — сообщает Маккой и свободной от сигареты рукой тянется к своему члену, которому уже становится несколько тесновато в форменных брюках. 

Джим обреченно закрывает глаза. 

***

Выпускной экзамен он сдает со второй попытки; всю неделю до пересдачи Джим проводит в своей комнате и яростно учится. На этом его полугодовой загул с пьянками и оргиями кончается. Следующие два года, что остаются до его внепланового попадания на “Энтерпрайз” Джим ведет себя наисмирнейшим образом. Везде, кроме постели Маккоя. 

И Маккоя, честно говоря, это более чем устраивает.


End file.
